


Seeing you in a Couple of Years

by MajesdaneGirl



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesdaneGirl/pseuds/MajesdaneGirl
Summary: This is a added bonus to the end of The Half of it. Ellie after a couple of years in college seeing Aster again for the first time since there last time in Squahamish.
Relationships: Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 11
Kudos: 457





	Seeing you in a Couple of Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written anything on this site, though I am a Wattpad author. But I like many others wished for something more complete after finishing The Half of it. What a great movie. I decided to write something just because I was feeling inspired. I don't have plans to write more but if people ask maybe I will. I hope you guys like this!

It had been a couple of years and Ellie Chu was on her way back to Squahamish. College was what she had expected it to be. Maybe it had been better. She had found people. People who understood her and knew her. She didn’t feel so lost as she did in Squahamish. She didn’t feel so stuck. But no matter how far she found herself changing and becoming there was always a snap in her heart. The chord that had tethered her to Hell-quahamish was strummed every time she thought of her dad. Paul. Aster. 

Maybe that chord was the unity. The longing. 

She was her split self-wandering college, but not in misery just longing. She was split from those she loved. All these years and the loving never stopped. For any of the people, she left behind. 

Ellie watched as the memory of Paul ran along the side of her train. She had cried then but also laughed. She had also hurt with the thought of leaving him there. Leaving him and his taco sausages. Ellie had only hoped that he would make it. That they would both make it. It was all about the trying. From his many sent emoji’s she knew that he had. And was still going.  
And then she thought about the way Aster spoke that final time in the street with that damn yellow line keeping them apart when all she wanted was to be near her. And Aster walked alongside her saying the things she couldn’t say so instead she navigated around them in this symphony of words that sounded so right to Ellie but also so wrong. If things were different Aster had said. If she was different. 

It was a couple of years and Ellie hoped with every fiber of her being that Aster would be different. She never gave up on hoping. Again with that longing.  
The train was coming to her house. No one was waiting at her booth as she had expected. She had expected Paul. They had talked about it in a short series of emoji-filled text. She knew how to use them now. He should have been waiting for her. He wasn’t.

So she got off the train alone, lugging her empty icebox that had once been full of her dad’s dumplings and her suitcases full of all her baggy ill-fitting clothes.  
The train chugged off leaving her behind in its dust. She closed her eyes remembering the smell and feel of before when she used to sit out in her booth so many nights listening to the trees and waiting for the trains. She missed this. Ellie never thought that she would. 

“Hey.” A voice said from behind her. Elli stumbled dropping all of her belongings. Her heart pounded in her chest from the freight but also because she knew that voice. It was the voice she had been waiting for more than any other. Aster laughed lightly, her coy smile playing on her lips.  
Ellie huffed bending down to pick up all her bags. And of course, because Aster was Aster she bent too and began picking up the falling things too. Midway through the silence Ellie finally found the courage to look at Aster. Really look. 

She looked the same. But there was something about her that was different. Aster smiled openly her reserved side from years past gone. Her face wasn’t lonely and unsure. 

“I’m Ellie Chu.”

Aster laughed like she couldn’t protect herself anymore. She didn’t look like she wanted to. 

“I know who you are. “ Aster said and Ellie smiled remembering the first time they talked and how she really fucked that up. “I really did know who you were then,” Aster said softly her eyes roaming Ellie’s face like it wasn’t the first time they had seen each other in person after all these years. They had written letters but it wasn’t much. It was different from being in front of the person that you had been in love with since before Ellie could remember. Before she admitted it to herself. “I always did.”

They held eye contact before Ellie gathered all her bags standing in unison with Aster mirroring their actions from before. And Aster's words from the rang back into her head. All that barely repressed longing. 

When they stood the tracks do the train were between then just like that yellow line had been in the street that day. And Ellie wished this time would be different. Even if it was so reminiscent of the way things had been. 

Ellie knew so many words and knew so many ways to string them together in ways that were poetic and sound but every time Aster just look at her they all went away. Every word. Every thought. Still, after a couple of years, this girl could do this to her. She made Ellie just lose it all. 

“Did you really know me?” Ellie asked wanting to know what Aster had really been going through then.

“I did. I had noticed you more than I would have admitted then. And then I knew somehow that Paul wasn’t the one I was talking to. I wanted it so badly to be him. But I knew.” 

“How?” Ellie said softly. They had never gone back to these questions and these things left unsaid until now. It was better to keep feelings so far and so deep in the dark. That’s what got them here in the first place. 

“The letters. The text. And then talking to him. None of it felt the same. It felt like someone else. You… were unsafe. Not him.” Aster with a deep intake of breath. There was still a quiver there. There was fear of saying the things that once Aster couldn’t. 

“So are you sure now?” Ellie had to ask. This was not about waiting. She had waited long enough. Aster bit her lip, her unsure demeanor returning only for a moment. That was before she stepped over the tracks that kept them apart. She didn’t hesitate. Aster grabbed Ellie’s face softly bringing her into a kiss. There was something so chaste about the kiss but it was also hurried and wanting. Ellie kissed her back, dropping the bags once more wanting her hands to be free to hold and kiss this girl like she wanted to.  
When they pulled apart, Aster searched her eyes with an expression that was so open and honest. 

“I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want more :) Maybe if I feel inspired I'll tact some more on to this. Or maybe I'll write more one-shots that fills in the blanks about Aster that we never got to see. Like her questioning her sexuality.


End file.
